A crack may occur in a multilayer ceramic capacitor because of stress caused by deflection of a substrate, after the multilayer ceramic capacitor is mounted on the substrate. There is disclosed a technology in which the crack is suppressed (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-43424). In the technology, two sintered metal layers whose glass component is different from each other are used for external electrodes.